Tweak Bunny
Tweak Bunny is the engineer for the Octopod. It's her job to make sure that everything is shipshape below deck in the engine room and maintains all of the Octonaut vehicles. She has even invented a number of new machines for the Octonauts, most notably the Gup mini-submersibles. She likes fixing and inventing things that sometimes work out in unexpected ways. She is one of the only two females on the Octonauts crew. Unlike most of the other members of the crew that have rooms up in the pods, Tweak lives and sleeps where she works the most and that's down in the launch bay. She sleeps without pajamas and has her toolbelt on when sleeping in her bed. She's not always down in the launch bay, though. One time, she was found up in the garden pod growing her favorite food: Fresh carrots. In both the original UK version and US version of the show, Tweak has a Southern accent when she speaks. It appears to be a lot stronger in the US version though (only in season 1). Appearance Unusual for a rabbit, her fur is mint green. Instead of a hat, she wears a pink bandana on her head, a tool belt on her waist, and a pair of blue boots each bearing the Octonauts logo. Other outfits * Beach Dress-(In books) * Ball Gown-(In books). * Welding helmet * Deep sea suit * Snow Suit-(Seen in The Operation Deep Freeze and The Emperor Penguins) Trivia * Her headband is dark purple in the books. * She sometimes calls Captain Barnacles "Cap". * Starting in the Great Swamp Search, we see that Tweak has amazing hearing. this is not seen again until in The Emperor Penguins, where she had the same sense of hearing as Professor Natquik. * She grew up in the Florida Everglades, with her dad, Ranger Marsh. * Tweak is kind of a tomboy, having grown up in the Everglades. * When frightened or nervous, her ears twirl together in a bind. * In ‘’The Great Swamp Search’’ Tweak was able to hold her breath while riding on a Burmese Python underwater under a fallen tree to save her father, Ranger Marsh. Octo Alert When Captain Barnacles calls for an Octo-Alert, Tweak is usually found working on a machine or going over blue prints. But sometimes, she is found playing video games in her room, and when Captain Barnacles is coming down to the launch bay, Tweak is turned around with Tunip by the monitor. Quotes * "...Faster than you can say 'Buncha Munchy Crunchy Carrots'!" * "No worries, Cap!" * "Oh me oh my!" * "...Faster then you can say 'Buncha Munchy Crunchy...Fish Biscuits'!" (The Loneliest Whale) * "...Faster then you can say 'Buncha Munchy Crunchy...Ooh Frozen Carrots'!" (The Operation Deep Freeze) * ”...Hurry, Dashi.” (The Gulper Eels) Other Friends * Sandy the Leatherback Sea Turtle * Tom the Tiger Shark Known Family *Ranger Marsh (Dad) Gallery If you want to see more pictures of Tweak, See Tweak Bunny/Gallery. Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Creature Reports Category:Female Characters Category:Mammals